Numb
by Sweet Lunatick
Summary: Songfic, Numb- Linkin Park. I just thought that it fit perfectly with the relation ship between Ulrich and his dad.


**Numb**

**A.N:- **YAY! My first eva fanfic...well technically songfic. All i can say is enjoy and as i said in my profile, constructive criticism is appreciated.

* * *

"Ulrich!" Jim shouted from across the grounds, "Mr Delmas wants to see you in his office NOW…you have a visitor."

"Oh _great_," Ulrich sighed, "that can only mean one thing…my…father."

"Come on Ulrich," Odd said, "it can't be that bad, I mean at least your parents can come and visit you."

"You don't get it, my dad doesn't give a shit about my well being, my friends…MY LIFE! All he cares about is me being perfect…if he had his way, I'd be in military school, getting straight A's and never experiencing the outside world!"

Yumi placed a hand on Ulrichs shoulder, "Ulrich, I'd like to say I know what it's like to have a father like that, but, I don't, well not as bad, but what about your other family, don't they ever visit?"

Ulrich let out a sarcastic laugh, "My family couldn't care less, I only see my whole family at Christmas, apart from that it's my mom and dad, when it finally gets to Christmas, we can only manage about half a day before a huge argument breaks out and everyone just goes home or to their hotel room."

"ULRICH! NOW!" Jim shouted again.

"Well, I better get this over with," Ulrich sighed once more before going to the principals office.

When he got to the office, he opened the door to see his father stood next to, Mr Delmas- a disapproving look plastered on his face.

"Well I'll leave you two alone now," Mr Delmas announced, exiting the office.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

"Late, for your own father," Mr Stern tutted, "I hope you're not like this when it comes to classes, although I only have to look at this to realise," he handed Ulrich a piece of paper, "I was never late when I was your age."

Ulrich just looked down, "I can explain."

"There's nothing TO explain," his father exclaimed raising his voice slightly.

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

"You can't DO anything right," he said pointing to another document, with test results on it.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

"I WAS SICK!" Ulrich shouted, "I could only sit through half the test, just like we can only get through half of CHRSTMAS DAY!"

"Don't you try and change the subject young man! I'm here because of your recent…FAILURES!"

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_

"WHY CAN'T I BE MY SELF?" Ulrich asked.

"Because then I'd loose control and you'd end up as some bastard druggie with NO self control WHAT. SO. EVER!" His father replied

_Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you_

"I thought that you'd be a straight A student with smart friends that didn't way him down," He explained.

"NO ONE IS PERFECT!" Ulrich practically screamed.

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
_

"Well… if you get rid of those useless friends of yours, especially that Asian girl, maybe you'd be close."

Ulrich finally snapped, "You can call me a failure…you can say I'm worthless…but…you can NOT under NO FUCKING circumstances criticise MY BEST FRIENDS!"

"You should learn to be more like me…not letting others hold you back," his father continued ignoring the comment from his son.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this…_

"All I want to do is be more like me and be less like you!" Ulrich shouted storming out of the room and back to his friends.  
_  
_

_And I know  
I may end up failing too_

"I hate him SOOO fucking much," Ulrich shouted when he reached his friends.

"It can't be that bad," Aelita said trying to make the situation better.

_But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you._

Yumi nodded, "Maybe he was in the same position as you, maybe his father felt the same about him."

"REGARDLESS!" Ulrich shouted again, "It gives him NO right to criticize me and my life."

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
_

Ulrichs father stormed towards his son, "HOW DARE YOU WALK OUT ON YOUR OWN FATHER, I would NEVER have done something like that, NEVER, you RESPECT your elders!"

"Yes, but I have absolutely NO respect for YOU!" Ulrich retorted, "SO FUCK OFF!"

Ulrich had never said that to an adult before, he never would, apart from his father, his father just stormed off towards the car park, as Ulrich sat back on the bench.

_I've become so numb _

_I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb _

_I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be._

_

* * *

_So, what d'ya think? _Plz review. _^_^_  
_


End file.
